


[Podfic] Riding Shotgun, Going Nowhere

by kalakirya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Angst, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of wolfish_willow's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Sam knows he should just be happy with the relationship he's got with Gabriel and Castiel. He knows better than to fall in love with them. That doesn't stop him from wishing they had something more.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Riding Shotgun, Going Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EosRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Riding Shotgun, Going Nowhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/347282) by [wolfish_willow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/pseuds/wolfish_willow). 



**Title:** Riding Shotgun, Going Nowhere  
 **Pairings:** Sam/Gabriel/Castiel  
 **Rating:** NC17/Explicit  
 **Warnings/Enticements:** emotional hurt/comfort, insecurity  
 **Length:** 39 minutes 35 seconds  
  
  
  
recorded for[ **eosrose**](http://eosrose.dreamwidth.org/)  as part of a charity-thingy

  
  
 **download[from the audioarchive as an mp3 or m4b](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/riding-shotgun-going-nowhere)**  
  
cover by me!  
  
  



End file.
